This invention relates generally to gasification systems, and more specifically to a syngas cooler.
At least some known gasification systems are integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, at least some known gasifiers convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or limestone into an output of partially combusted gas, sometimes referred to as “syngas.” The hot syngas may be supplied to a combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems use a separate gasifier that, in combination with the syngas cooler, facilitates gasifying feedstocks, recovering heat, and removing solids from the syngas to make the syngas more useable by other systems. Moreover, at least some known syngas coolers include a plurality of water-filled tubes that provide cooling to the syngas. One method of increasing the cooling potential of the syngas cooler requires increasing the number of water-filled tubes within the syngas cooler. However, increasing the number of water-filled tubes also increases the overall size and cost of the gasification system.